Ume
by Fazea
Summary: /"Aku sudah menemukan bunga yang sedang mekar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan jauh lebih manis daripada bunga ume merah di tengah hujan salju. Puas?"/Oneshot/HiruSena/warning inside/RnR and CnC?


_Musim dingin_

_Musim beku_

_Musim salju_

_Musim mati_

**.**

**.**

**EYESHIELD 21©YUSUKE MURATA & INAGAKI RIICHIRO**

**UME©ME  
>[HIRUSENA]<br>**

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**_

**WARNING****: ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, UNJAMIN TYPO(S), TEMA DIMASUK-MASUKIN, OOC, SHONEN-AI, ENDING TAK ELIT, DAN SEGALA YANG NISTA**

**.**

**.**

"Ck," decaknya—Hiruma Youichi. Berulang kali syalnya dieratkan di lehernya, seraya melihat jam tangan yang memperlihatkan pukul 08.40 _AM_, hari sabtu. Dari decakannya saja, kita semua tahu bahwa ia sebal dengan musim lembab ini. Bukan, ia bukan sebal pada musim ini karena membuat hidungnya semerah seragam _Devil Bats _yang sedang dipakainya untuk latihan hari ini. Tapi karena musim ini membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak selincah, seaktif, segila, dan seliar tiga musim sebelumnya. Sehingga latihan olah raga kecintaannya, _American Foootball, _jadi tidak maksimal. Tubuh serasa hanya mau tidur, berkulat di _kotatsu, _dan berguling. Ya, itulah keadaan para anggota di ruang klub itu sekarang.

"Hoi, anak-anak sialan! Cepat bangun dan latihan sana!" tegurnya, siap dengan AK-47nya.

Kurita menggulingkan badannya yang memakan setengah ruang klub itu, "Ah, Hiruma~ Salju masih turun… Lagi pula sebelum kamu datang, kami sudah keliling lapangan," katanya. Hiruma sempat menaikan alis kirinya, karena Kurita biasanya selalu giat latihan. Tapi ini? Musim yang dimulai bulan Desember ini kelihatannya senang sekali mengubah sikap orang.

"Dengar gendut, kau punya lapisan lemak lebih tebal daripada beruang kutub! JADI SANA KELUAR DAN BERGULING DI LAPANGAN!" omel sang kapten, sambil menembaki Kurita dan menendenginya secara brutal. Padahal anggota lain tak kalah malasnya. Memang, segila-gilanya seseorang pada latihan olah raga, pasti ada malasnya.

"Huh, _baka!"_ dengus Hiruma, sambil duduk dan menyeruput kopi panas yang disajikan manajer tim, Mamori.

Mamori memperhatikannya seksama, "Pemarah sekali hari ini kamu?"

"Ha?" Hiruma memasang tampang memang-selama-ini-aku-kayak-gimana-sih pada Mamori, "Memangnya selama ini aku berlari-lari dengan wajah bahagia ala ballerina, begitu?"

"Ya nggak segitunya.." Mamori mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. Lalu pergi.

Hiruma kembali duduk, menyeruput kopinya lagi, dan meletakannya—lebih tepat membanting—cangkir itu ke meja sehingga isinya keluar-keluar, dan melebar ke seluruh penjuru meja persegi panjang itu.

"Hoi," tegur seorang pria berparas tua yang mengaku masih SMU, Musashi, "Kau yang suruh Kurita latihan diluar, kau sendiri santai begini."

Hiruma bersandar di sandaran kursinya, "Berisik, kakek sialan.. Omong-omong, kemana si cebol sialan? Dari tadi batang hidungnya tidak terlihat," tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba, sadar bahwa sedari tadi tidak ada yang 'seru' di ruangan itu.

Jumonji yang sedang duduk pun mengangkat bahu, "Entah, dari pagi ia tidak kelihatan. Kenapa kau bertanya, Hiruma?" tanya Jumonji balik.

"Dia berhutang sejuta yen padaku."

Jelas itu satu dari sekian juta kibulnya Hiruma. Jumonji tahu bahwa Sena bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berhutang—Justru Hirumalah. Ia sempat ber-"hah"-ria bersama 2 saudaranya yang lain, lalu kembali meminum kopi sampai habis.

.

.

"Huh, bosan," keluh Hiruma, seraya membanting tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal ke kursi tak berdosa. Baru saja ia dan timnya menyelesaikan latihan kurang-lebih 3 jam. Jauh lebih singkat daripada biasanya, memang. Salahkan alam yang berkehendak.

Monta yang disertai beberapa anggota lain menyerbu masuk kembali ke ruang klub, "Mukya…. Dingin _max_… Brrrr!"

"Setelah istirahat, kita akan latihan lagi, monyet sialan! Jangan lupa soal itu!" Hiruma memperingatkan.

Namun apa daya, meski waktu istirahat yang di jadwalkan Hiruma hanya 5 menit telah usai, tak satu pun manusia yang bangkit dari kursi mereka. Termasuk Hiruma sendiri.

_**GREEK**_

Suara deritan kursi itu membuat Kuroki sedikit bangkit dari mimipi siang bolongnya, "Mau kemana kau, Hiruma?"

Laki-laki itu menengok, lengkap dengan seringaian khasnya, "Kemana? Disini sangat membosankan. Sedikit jalan-jalan lalu menemukan padang bunga kemudian menari di atasnya akan jauh labih baik, kekeke."

Sekali lagi, jelas itu salah satu dari sekian juta kibulnya Hiruma.

"Hmph, terserah kalau begitu," kata Kuroki, lalu kembali ke alamnya.

Hiruma benar-benar melaksanakan rencananya—terkecuali bagian menemukan dan menari di padang bunga, ini musim mati—ia membuka pintu klub pelan-pelan, kemudian membantingnya sekeras-kerasnya. Dilihatnya hanya beberapa anggota yang masih rajin latihan, Musashi contohnya, yang masih latihan _kick. _Lalu Kurita dan Komusubi. Tak luput Monta_. _Dua Taki-_cest_ yang biasa membawa keonaran tidak hadir karena wisata keluarga melengkapi suasana suram. Yah, tidak heran akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sedikit sekalian _jogging._ Tapi 'seseorang' yang ia nantikan tiap hari kedatangannya kini tidak hadir.

.

.

.

Jalan-jalan begitu sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara pintu-pintu rumah yang ditutup karena penghuninya yang tak tahan dingin. Lelaki berambut asli hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya, melihat pemandangan sungai besar yang memutih dan membeku. Di saat itulah, ia melihat seseorang.

Kobayakawa Sena.

Hiruma mengangkat dua alisnya, _'Masa' sih?'_

Sepertinya Sena tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kapten sehingga ia terus berlari lalu berbelok dan masuk gang. Kaki-kaki Hiruma refleks berlari mengikutinya. Terus, terus, terus, dan terus mengejar tanpa sepengatahuan yang dikejar. Berkali-kali Hiruma menemui belokan dan perempatan. Sena semakin menjauh dari kerumunan rumah. Dan Hiruma pun tiba di semacam lapangan kecil di tengah kota. Lapangan itu tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Wah, Hiruma-_san_! Ke-kenapa bi-bi-bisa kesini?" tanya Sena kaget, yang baru sadar ada yang mengikutinya.

Hiruma pun terkekeh, "Ternyata berkecepatan cahaya tidak membuat pendengaranmu setajam cahaya ya, cebol! Kekeke!"

Sena merunduk malu, sementara Hiruma berhenti tertawa jumawa, "Dan harusnya aku yang tanya. Kau terlihat tak punya urusan apa-apa, LALU KENAPA TIDAK LATIHAN?" bentaknya.

Sambil meremas jaket biru tua-nya, Sena berkata, "Mmh, aku punya alasan. Ka-kalau mau Hiruma-_san_ bisa ikut?"

"Ha? Ikut? Kemana? Baiklah!" celoteh Hiruma, yang mana membuat Sena _sweatdrop._

Perlahan laki-laki kecil itu berjalan menuju pojok lapangan, disana terdapat pagar yang ada pintu kecilnya. Sena membukanya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hiruma, "Ayo."

Hiruma pun menangkap tangan Sena, dan ikut masuk ke dalam pintu. Dan begitu membuka mata, mendadak pandangannya yang lalu di dominasi warna putih kini di variasikan dengan beberapa warna cerah mencolok merah, dan beberapa merah muda. Sakura? Bukan.

"Ini..." Hiruma menangkap sehelai kelopak bunga yang gugur, "_Ume, _eh?"

Sena mengangguk, "Aku baru menemukannya musim dingin tiga tahun lalu, sejak saat itu tiap bulan di musim dingin aku menyisakan satu hari untuk memandangnya setiap hari."

'_Kurang kerjaan banget,'_ batin Hiruma, tapi memang harus ia akui, bunga itu indah, "Dan 'satu hari' itu adalah 'hari ini', begitu?"

Sena kembali mengangguk, lalu kepalanya dipukul Hiruma pelan, " DAN KAU SAMPAI BOLOS LATIHAN? KAU AKAN MENDAPAT LATIHAN EKSTRA SETELAH INI, ANAK MUDA!"

Lama kelamaan setelah saling bersenda gurau tidak jelas, mereka mengambil posisi duduk. Dengan tangan yang satu sama lain masih berpegangan, tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin melepaskannya.

"_Kuso Chibi,_" panggil Hiruma.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu kenapa salju bisa disebut 'suci'?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Yang tentu saja membuat Sena terheran-heran dengan sikapnya itu. Ia lalu meneguk ludah sebentar, "Mungkin karena warnanya putih? Putih kan' sering sekali dikaitkan dengan kesucian. Ah, _ume _juga punya arti suci."

"Hm? Padahal warna _ume _tidak putih, tuh."

Sena mulai berpikir orang yang berbaring bersamanya ini sedang sok polos, tapi tetap dijawab, "Ada juga _ume_ yang warnanya putih, kok."

Hiruma tersenyum dengan khas-nya, "Tapi aku lebih suka yang merah ini," katanya, sambil memakan buah _ume_ mentah yang baru saja jatuh ditiup angin dingin tanpa merasa seperti terlalu asam atau pahit atau apa. Melihatnya, Sena jadi tersadar, "Tunggu, bukankah _ume_ mekar di akhir musim dingin? Ini kan' masih pertengahan..."

"_Global warming, _ingat itu," kata Hiruma singkat, padat. Masih asyik memakan buah _ume_ mentah yang tak jelas rasanya, "Semua jadwal pertumbuhan tumbuhan jadi kacau."

Sena mengangguk setuju, tidak mengingat tadi pagi ia riang dengan _hair-spray-_nya.

.

.

"Baiklah," Hiruma bangkit, "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, cebol sialan."

"Eh, sudah mau pergi?" tanya Sena, dengan wajah memelas.

Hiruma mengerutkan kening, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan sekarang?"

Sena menggeleng pelan, "Boleh aku minta izin hari ini, Hiruma-_san?_"

Kalau Hiruma tidak merasakan ketenangan dan kesenangan tersendiri tadi, ia pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah dan memaksa Sena latihan. Tapi sekarang ia hanya menghirup nafas panjang, "Kekeke, baiklah. Tapi kau akan dapat latihan ekstra lain hari, _kuso chibi."_

Sena tersenyum manis—yang mana membuat wajah Hiruma memerah. Lelaki mungil itu menyadarinya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hah?" dengus Hiruma.

"Wajahmu... memerah," Sena masih menahan tawa, meskipun itu bukanlah bahan yang tidak perlu di tertawakan.

Hiruma menaikan alisnya dan berpaling, "Ini karena cuaca. Ah, sudahlah! Aku pergi!" Kaki-kaki panjang Hiruma melangkah lebar dan mulai memasuki 'pintu' yang tembus ke lapangan kecil sebelumnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memperhatikan pohon penuh bunga _ume_ itu sekali lagi. Barulah ia sadar kalau di belakang pohon itu terdapat rumah bercat putih, sedikit kusam. Rumah yang cukup besar untuk ukuran halamannya. Hiruma memutar otaknya, lalu tertawa sendiri—yang tentu saja membuat Sena semakin yakin bahwa Hiruma memang 'aneh'.

'_Jadi begitu..,' _batin Hiruma, _'Aku terlalu sibuk sampai tak sadar ada pohon ume tumbuh di halaman rumahku sendiri.'_

"Oi, _kuso chibi_."

"Ada apa, Hiruma-_san_?" responnya.

Hiruma terkekeh sekali lagi, "Lain kali, biar aku yang mengajakmu melihat bunga ini."

.

.

Hiruma Youichi kembali melangkah menuju markas tim _Deimon Devil Bats_. Bermodal mengintip lewat jendela, dilihatnya suasana tidak berubah sama sekali sejak ditinggalkan. Ia membuang nafas kesal sekaligus pasrah.

_**GREEEK**_

"Hoh," Musashi menengok ke arah Hiruma yang baru datang, "Selamat datang kembali."

Kuroki (yang kelihatannya sudah cukup segar) berjalan mendekati Hiruma, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau menemukan padang bunga, Hiruma?"

Hiruma tersenyum, "Kekeke, iya. Aku sudah menemukan bunga yang sedang mekar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan jauh lebih manis daripada bunga _ume_ merah di tengah hujan salju. Puas?"

.

.

**OWARI**

_A/N:_

Oke, ini abal banget =.=a  
>Sebelumnya maaf saya jadi jarang main ke fandom ini.. Dan.. ada yang mau mengusulkan ending buat fic abal-abal saya yang manager's stories itu? Jujur, saya sama sekali belum mikir endingnya #dipukulimasa. Atau mungkin, ada yang mau melanjutkan? :D Atau kalau udah kepepet*?* saya mau discontinued~<p>

Yea, ini adalah recycle buat Eyeshield 21 Award bulan Januari kemarin: It's time to bloom sekaligus HiruSena-Day. Tapi pe-el-en kampret matiin lampu seharian waktu itu. Huuu TAT

...HUMOR SENSE SAYA HILANG TANPA BEKAS! GYAAAAH #stress. Review? :D


End file.
